


Accidents and understandings

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humiliation, Mild Kink, Omorashi, Papa Emeritus lowkey has a piss kink, Public Humiliation, Wetting, cowbell might have a crush on III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Cowbell ghoul although a ghoul is weaker as compared to his fellow ghoulsHe is reminded of this is,, compromising situations.





	Accidents and understandings

**Author's Note:**

> Cowbell is my fave ghoul, next to Dewdrop. So of course I wrote this traaash

Cowbell moved from foot to foot. Fingers running up and down the drum stick in his hand as the world around him droned on at a sluggish pace. His eyes flicking up to the small clock on the wall, there was still another hour of practice. He couldn't wait that long, he needed to go _now._  
  
"P-papa, I-!"  
  
"Not right now Ghoulie." The man said, a slight irritation in his voice from the outburst that, for the second time caused him to lose his place in the song.  
  
The third sighed, signaling the two guitarists to stop as he walked over to Cowbell.  
  
"What is it?" He asked , looking the ghoul square in the eye.  
  
Cowbell tried to advert his gaze away from the man in front of him, his knees knocking together as another wave of desperation surge over him. His tail curling around his trembling leg as he felt a whimper lodging in his throat when he looked at the man in front of him.  
  
"You've made such a fuss, but now you won't say what it is?" Papa said, blinkling slowly as he watched the ghoul, stepping closer as a way of confrontation.  
  
Cowbell gasped, bowing his head as he doubled over, palming at his crotch, desperately trying to keep everything in. But, it was too late. Hot streams of urine began to seep past his trembling fingers, softly pittering onto the floor beneath him as a pale puddle grew.  
  
Papa's brows rose in surprise as he bared witness to this.  
  
The other ghouls looked on in concern as they watched the powerless ghoul wet himself. Dewdrop began to speak, only to be shut down by Alpha as he glared at him to be quiet.  
  
Papa stood there in disbelief. He had never seen this display of human urgencies in a ghoul before. Guilt slowly rose into his chest, as he watched the ghoul helplessly soak himself.  
  
As the stream tapered off, the ghoul continued to stare elsewhere. The regularly soft glem of happiness in his eye was replaced by a glassy shine as tears began to form.  
  
"Cowbell?" Papa softly said, a hand reaching for the ghoul's shoulder.  
  
Cowbell let out a shakey breath, flinching away from the touch. He looked at Papa for a quick second before backing away, running out of the room without so much as a peep. Leaving the ones who were left in silence.  
  
"We're done for the day. Go, take a break for the rest of the time." Papa explained to the ghouls who were left.  
  
The ghouls simply nodded, making sure to step around the puddle as they exited the room.

  
\--  
"Brother, you look perplexed, more so than usual." The second Papa said, watching his youngest brother plopping down on the seat next to him.  
  
"I screwed up, brother." The third whined slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"And? You do that regularly. What is it this time?"  
  
Papa moved a bit closer, looking at his older brother.  
  
"During a practice, one of the ghouls, they," he paused his voice growing lower, "One wet themselves."  
  
The older brother cocked his brow at the other man, humming slightly, "And?"  
  
"And it's my fault! I hadn't let them go, despite him clearly needing to go."  
  
"Brother, it's a ghoul. If they can't hold it in, then they are defective, a weakling." He explained, his voice monotone.  
  
"But, I feel bad." The third began.  
  
"It's a ghoul, you don't have to feel bad for it." The second said, not looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"I still do, it was my fault for this to happen. Maybe you don't care about them but I care about the ghouls," he paused "You probably scared the piss out of them more times than imaginable anyways."  
  
The second gave a gruff chuckle, "They need to be put in their places at times, that's why they were so well behaved on stage and not acting as they are with you."  
  
The third simple rolled his eyes, sharply elbowing his older brother before standing up.  
  
He had to find Cowbell.  
\--  
Walking into section of the church where the ghouls lived was always an affair. The heavy sent of fresh blood flled the Papa's nose as he walked futher down the cobblestoned path.  
Soon he stood at a familiar door, the etchings on the oak door helped represent that this ghoul was apart of the band.  
  
Papa knocked.  
  
"Cowbell? Are you in?"  
  
There was an audible scattering sound from behind the door. A gentle distressed clicking noise followed as the door slowly creaked open. The ghoul peeked out from behind the slightly opened door. As if cowering.  
  
"H-hej, Papa."  
  
The Papa smiled softly as he looked at the ghoul.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
The ghoul nodded slowly, opening the door just enough for the man to squeeze through. As the door closed, the ghoul looked at the ground.  
  
" _I'm sorry_."  
  
The two looked at each other in surprise as they spoke in unison.  
  
"What, what do you have to apologize for, Papa?" Cowbell asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Emeritus tighthead his jaw for a moment, "For not listening to your needs and ignoring your urgent tone when you called on me. It wasn't right of me to do so." He explained to the ghoul, stepping forward as he paused.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
Cowbell glanced at the ground, his tail tucking itself between his legs as he wringed his hands together.  
  
"I, I was out of line. I shouldn't have interrupted you, I should have been able to wait until we were done and not made a mess of the practice." His voice growing smaller towards the end. Cowbell jerked a bit when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Cowbell. You weren't doing anything wrong, you had to go. And I should have seen the signs that it was time for a break, I would never intentionally make a ghoul deprived for their needs."  
  
'Unless they wanted that." Papa added with a lighthearted chuckle as he patted the ghoul's shoulder.  
  
Cowbell laughed, taking a deep breath before looking at the youngest Emeritus.  
"Thank you, Papa." He softly said.  
  
Papa nodded, his finger tips lingering as he moved his hand away.  
  
"Now then, if you need to go during a practice again, do this symbol and grab my attention, okay?" The man said, crossing two of his fingers to show the ghoul what he meant by the non-verbal pardoning.  
  
The ghoul crossed and uncrossed his fingers as he tested out the symbol, nodding in understandment as he moved to the side. Allowing the Papa to open the door.  
  
"Now, rest my little ghoul, we have a big day tomorrow ."  
  
And with that, the ghoul was left alone once more. A warmth flushing his cheeks and filling his chest as he looked at the closed door.


End file.
